My Pride
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Summary: He couldn't understand how he overlooked everything he ever did. When he tried to make him proud, it was a valiant effort but never good enough. What was he doing wrong? For RoxxiSanders Rating may change
1. My Accident

**Disclaimer: DON'T own Scrubs. **

**A/N: Another Scrubs fic for you all. :D **

**Summary: He couldn't understand how he overlooked everything he ever did. When he tried to make him proud, it was a valiant effort but never good enough. What was he doing wrong? **

**Title: My Pride **

**For RoxxiSanders, Perry Cox's biggest fan and the best sister in the world… well my only sister but ya know. ;)**

**o0o**

**Chapter 1- My Accident **

Sitting in the on call room, JD stared at the ceiling and sighed. Bland. Cold. Story of his life. Sometimes, he just wished he wasn't a doctor. He thought he should've taken the job as a clown and been happy with it but no, he had to go to med school with Turk. From beneath him, he heard a loud, bulldozer like snore and sighed for the thirtieth time that day.

"Hey, people are sleeping in here." He shouted despite the fact he wasn't. A slow mumble implied he was waking up. JD hoped it was a he because it was a manly snore.

"Susan? I hope you didn't just wake me up." Dr Cox replied as JD bent over the side of the bed to look at the bunk below him. "Oh you did, great. Can a man not weep alone anymore?" JD stared in confusion.

"You were weeping?" JD asked with wide eyes. Dr Cox dropped his head onto the pillow.

"Oh Sally." He mumbled as the Janitor appeared and pushed him out of the bed. "Thank you." Dr Cox smiled at the man and closed his eyes. JD whimpered on the floor, his leg in a strange position. "You okay?" Dr Cox asked with his eyes still closed.

"I think I twisted something." He bit back tears in his eyes and made a valiant effort to stand which failed. Perry stood and helped him.

"Okay, I'll help you but you have to promise me you will never wake me up when I am sleeping in the on call room when I shouldn't be okay?" JD mutely nodded. "Good girl." He grinned and tried to support JD without him falling over. "I need you to help me." He replied and looked at JD with almost pleading eyes.

"Sorry." JD replied and tried to hobble along the carpet. When they reached a vacant bed, he sat JD down and stared at his swollen ankle.

"I think it might be a bit more than twisted." JD looked up worried. "Calm down, you'll get your hormones in a tangle." JD frowned. Why he put up with this abuse he didn't know. He asked himself that same question everyday but he never found an answer. Pressing on his ankle, Dr Cox kept a serious expression on his face. "Does that hurt?" JD nodded and flinched. "Okay." He looked up and saw fear in the intern's eyes.

"Dr Cox, is it alright?" Perry shrugged and looked at the ankle.

"Can you twist it?" JD shook his head and winced at the sharp shoot of pain. "I think it's broken. I'll have to get you an x-ray." JD nodded. "I'll get you a hospital gown." Disappearing out of the room, Dr Cox shook his head. That kid was accident prone. It was almost as bad as the time he got viscously attacked by a squirrel in the park. When he returned, the intern was playing with his thumbs. Dr Cox smiled affectionately before shaking it off and opening the curtain. "Okay, here's a hospital gown, I am not dressing you." Throwing at the intern's head the gown, he turned and retreated, leaving JD to manoeuvre his scrubs around the swollen ankle he was plagued with. "Are you decent?" He asked after about five minutes. JD nodded mutely before adding,

"Yeah." Perry appeared and hid a smile. He looked ridiculous in the dress-like attire he was wearing. "Okay, okay go on." JD sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me? I hope for your sake you didn't. I can give you more than a swollen ankle." JD gulped aloud and shook his head. Ted appeared in front of the curtain and tapped JD on the shoulder.

"Technically, John Dorian is now a patient and it is against hospital regulations to harm him in any way." Perry looked at him, anger and fury in his eyes conveying.

"Get out of here sweaty Teddy, I got patients to look after."

**A/N: Okay so short first chapter but we'll see how it goes. Please review, reviews will keep this going so if you like, review. :D Especially you RoxxiSanders, I didn't write this for nothing. ;) **


	2. My Effort

**Still don't own Scrubs **

**BOLD= Dr Cox **

**My Effort **

He walked in, pain shooting through him as he hobbled across the hospital floor. He should have stayed at home but that wasn't what he was being paid for. There were sick people, people who needed him and one person in particular who he had his efforts set on impressing. Carla took his arm and smiled.

"Go home Bamby." JD shook his head and sighed.

"Carla, there are sick people okay? People who need me and injured or not, I intend on helping them." She grinned again but this time apologetic and sad.

"JD, please. Go home okay? We'll take care of your patients." He shook his head again, stubborn and intent on staying. Dr Cox walked through the door, as gloomy and unhappy as usual.

"Oh my God Margret can't you go a day without getting in my way. You hurt your ankle and become housebound yet you still manage to make it into work to annoy me." He grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a quiet corner. "Listen, you're practically useless here so even if you stayed, you'd only be getting in the way. Go… please." JD stared at him in amazement.

"You said a nice word. Isn't that a leap for you Perry?" Jordan teased and looked at JD's bandaged ankle. "What happened to limp along Linda?" She asked sarcastically.

"She fell out of bed yet still wants to come to work." She chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen kid, I look for a reason to leave and go home every day so take the chance because we aren't all that lucky okay?" Again, he shook his head.

"No! Look Perry I'm trying to do something that might just actually impress you but it's clearly not good enough. Everything I do could be better. I successfully get through a round; I could have asked more questions. I eat my breakfast; I could've eaten a better cereal. Why is it never good enough? I know I annoy the hell out of you and I'm sorry but maybe that's because you're the closest thing I have to a father figure now." Dr Cox stared at him, wordless, thoughtless, musing over his words.

"JD…" JD cut him off before he could start to talk.

"No, I'm going home. Don't worry; I'll be out of your way."

**With that he was gone. There were a million sarcastic comments and names I could have said but I chose not to. I didn't want to push him further than I had and it made me think, **_**Have I pushed him too far?**_

**He didn't come into work the next day. Or the day after. Or the week after and I was beginning to worry. I'd never admit it but I cared. I'd tried ringing but he wasn't answering. I'd been round to his house but he wasn't there. I couldn't think straight. Had I done this? Had I pushed away the only male person in the hospital who actually… respected me? That night, I went round again and this time he answered. **

"**Oh, it's you." He sighed and stepped aside to let me in. I hid the smile on my face with a cough. I was relieved to see he wasn't dead. **

"**Look, I know I came down on you pretty hard but if you can't take that crap you'll never make it as a doctor." He scoffed as I spoke. **

"**So you came here to insult me again." Everything I'd thought about saying sounded sarcastic or insulting; it was a common reflex whilst talking to JD. I'd talked to him that much and I'd been sarcastic that much every word was used negatively. I could turn the word good negative. **

"**No but it's hard to be…" I paused, thinking over my words. "Nice." He smiled and let a small chuckle escape. **

"**I know. The reason I haven't been answering my door is because I'm not exactly… mobile. My phone's not plugged in. I'm still not fit for work. I'm coming in next week." I let a small smile stretch my lips. **

"**I gotta say Nancy; you came down on me pretty hard. You've learnt well from the master huh?" He smiled as I looked over at the kitchen. It wasn't usual of me to offer but this time, it was different. Good different. "You want a drink?" JD smirked and nodded. "Sugar?" **

"**One." I nodded and went to make coffee. The kitchen was minimalistic and I hadn't been in it since his dad had died. "Wanna watch the game?" **

"**I don't start work till later, why not?" I saw him smile from the corner of my eye. Why I was being nice? I don't know. I guess his words had hit me harder than I let on. Truth be told I'd still be rude and obnoxious to him but I'd let him enjoy one day of me being nice. He'd earned it. **

ANOTHER CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE! WHY IS THIS IN CAPITALS? I DON'T KNOW BUT I'M KINDA SCARED RIGHT NOW!


End file.
